Ultimate The Revenge and the Rise of Ultimate Fusion Warrior
See also: Ultimate The Revenge and the Rise of Ultimate Fusion Warrior/Info. A new crossover of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, Fred 40: Atomic Alien, and Ben 10: Multi Trixes (iPad/Itunes). Hypnosis 'Part 1' He's a teleported into a Ultimate Fusion Warrior. Booton and Mechatron: What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. Azmuth: We can doing this! (catches Azmuth and puts him in a bird cage) Noooooooooooo! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Azeroth: THEY'RE HERE. Azmuth: I teleported them here. Star-Knight: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. Negrox: Time to get revenge. Theme Song! Ben: We never seen so many aliens in my life. Fred: Not possible too are here on defeat them? Gressikar: Not possible it. Zephyr: We scanned for you. Running on Ben, Fred, Ben (BTMT), and the Kings of the Heavens takes to the Ultimate Fusion Warrior appearing. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Well, well, what do we have here. Ben (BTMT): Where's Azmuth? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: So you've come looking for Azmuth. If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. Ben, Fred and Ben (BTMT) transforming him that Kings of the Heavens on teleport him. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): Ultimate Cannonbolt! Overkill (Fred 40): Overkill! Rocks (BTMT): Rocks! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We this can of defeat me? We can leaving ability of Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed)'s Super Speed punched Ultimate Fusion Warrior, but Overkill kicked Ultimate Fusion Warrior, and then Rocks (BTMT) shoots cyrstal shard at Ultimate Fusion Warrior. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: After we relatives of ability at Weakness. That didn't even hurt. Rocks (BTMT): Take this! (punched Ultimate Fusion Warrior) That's me, me, and me! (punched Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Aha! (Ultimate Fusion Warrior used Prypiatosian-B's abilites and shot radioactive beam on Rocks (BTMT) falls down leaving a crack) Overkill (Fred 40): I doesn't mean get out here! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: WEAKINGS!!! (freezing Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed) away) Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): (out of cold) I mean....cold! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I don't know about you but I think it's about time we showed him what we've got. Overkill (Fred 40): No! Ultimate Fusion Warrior punched and cracked on Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed) falls to the ground, turning back into Ben, unconscious. Ultimate Fusion Warrior shot a beam at Rocks and Overkill smaching into a ground, smoke, and unconscious. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Not if you try and stop him! (using his Sonorosian abilities, he clones himself 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 times) As a Young Justice debut. Miss Martian: That's must to working around him. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Capture all of them and take them to the prison on Primus. Ultimate Fusion Warrior clone 2001: Yes your most lugubriousness. Miss Martian: Oh man. Ultimate Fusion Warrior's clones captured Ben, Fred, and Ben (BTMT) and takes them to the prison on Primus. Miss Martian on files away to hide on Prison on Primus. Fred: We can for this! Ben (BTMT): How need on a The Many Deaths of leaving Batman.